Emily Moonlight Rinku Documentary
by MSI Jimmy's Bitch
Summary: Sonic and almost all of his crew are in highschool, all freshmen. Who know's what'll happen. ShadowXOC SonicXAmy KnucklesXRouge
1. The Beginning Duh

**EMILY MOONLIGHT RINKU DOCUMENTARY**

**Yea, this is another story that I doubt I'll finish. All the charectars are currently going to be of highschool age, but I won't alter their personallities much, for now at least. Oh yea, I DO NOT own any of the Sega charecters, only Emily Moonlight Rinku and Christi Rejonal Rinku. :) Enjoy?**

"I'm going to get you..." A mysterious voice gently whispered. "Just like your mommy and daddy."

"No, I won't let you!" A female's voice replied a tad bit scared yet angered. "Not this Rinku, nor the rest of them."

"Open your eyes, just wake up." The voice said, sending shivers down the female's spine. A spirit like form was the possesor of the voice. "Emily Moonlight Rinku, wake up!" It said before rushing towards her.

"NO!" Emily cried out before suddenly white filled her vision. "Huh?" The brown bat gasped confused as she sat up. Her crystal blue eyes catching view on a deep pink bat. The pink bat's deep purple outlined eyes looked at Emily sternly.

"Get your lazy ass up, you have to get ready for school! You're late!" Christi, the pink bat, whom was Emily's older sister, commanded with a cross expresion on her face. Christi's short hair was messy in a way as well as her bangs. The eldest bat walked into the bathroom brushing her hair as she wore a simple white tanktop, black jeans, and red and white shoes. Emily got up from her bed and went to slip on her clothes. A deep purple tubetop slid over her large chest, a deep tinted ruffled mini skirt on her lower body, as well as some black and white socks, and some deep blue boots, almost the same color as her skirt, with various accesories. Her large fushia and black wings folded behind her as she got in her jewlary box and opened it up. She grabbed a black spiked bracelet like item, and put it on her upper arm. She quickly grabbed her brush, brushing her bangs that covered half of her face and her long brown hair. She gathered all the nessisary items for school as she then hurried out the door, but quickly grabbing some money for lunch.

"God, could this get anymore worse...?" Emily groaned as she ran, spreading her wings a bit before they caught air, she then flapped them to get higher as she flew off to Mobian Highschool, home of the Mobian Falcons, that being their mascot of course. Emily then landed outside of the school, bursting though the doors, looking for room 201, Vector's math class. She then skid past the room calmly walking over to it before opening it. "Sorry I'm la-" finding it empty except for the green crocodile, Vector, their teacher, she was silenced by herself. The crocodile turned his attention towards Emily before walking over to her.

"Ah, you apear to be early Ms...?" Vector said as he extended a hand for her with a small smile on his green face.

"Emily, Emily Moonlight Rinku." Emily said with a small smile herself, grabbing her teacher's hand, shaking it before letting her arm rest at her side. "Well, class, well school for that matter doesn't start for another 15 minutes, feel free to wonder the school grounds with the other students, just don't cause trouble." Vector said before Emily turned away, slightly embarressed, but okay none the less. "At least I'm not late..." She thought as she wondered around the school. A blue hedgehog sped past her as a perky pink hedgehog was chasing after him, she wore a red tanktop, with white fringes, some fitting capris, and red tennishoes with a vertal white strip straight down the middle of them.

"Sonikku!" The pink hedgehog cried out chasing her blue wonderous hero.

"Gah, Amy! Not in front of the guys! No, not ever!" The hedgehog replied, not seeming shy, but was actually shy on the inside about love, running, his green eyes looking back for a split second. Emily's eyes looked at the two, a small grin on her face. Three other guys passed by Emily as she continued down the halls, one being a red echinda, one being a violet chameleon, and one being a red and black hedgehog. Their eyes wondering toward her, her eyes glancing at them, Emily and the male group silent as they continued on their way.

"This is going to be one interesting year, from what I know so far..." Emily said outloud, her crystal eyes closing, her heavy mascara and black eyeshadow being revealed a bit more, though her eyes always had a look of sultry in them.

* * *

Well, how's this story? I need to know if you like it so far, well actually. Why don't yall wait for a couple of chapters. Okay never mind scratch that. Do what you wanna do, but later, I'm just gonna ask if you guys like the story. I mean, if yall don't like it, then don't read it but... Okay, nevermind. Just scratch all of that. Just please R&R is what I'm tryin' to say. 

MSI Jimmy's Bitch


	2. School Starts

**Emily Moonight Rinku Documentary**

**I do not own Sonic and the rest, I only own Emily Moonlight Rinku and Sugar Kimie Fiew, everybody else belongs to Sega.**

Emily walked into a large room, which looked like a room with many purpouses, that's where she saw a white bat, with blue eyeshadow, a pink tubetop, a white miniskirt, and black sandals. "Where'd that echinda go?" the white bat said in an angered like tone.

"I don't know Rouge, I just saw him leave that way." A purple swallow replied to the bat, pointing in the direction where Knuckles, Shadow, and Espio had walked down.

"Ohh, he just... gah!" Rouge said in a frusterated tone before sighing and calming down. Emily akwardly walking in the room, then suddenly a white dog with icey bright blue jagged spots ran over and hugged Emily.

"Emily! I didn't know you were coming over to this exact school." the beagle said happilly, her green eyes sparkling, from not seeing her longtime friend in a while. "You probably don't know everyone here." She said quickly, brushing some of her blonde bangs from her face. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to some people." She said quickly, before dragging Emily off. The dog, went by the name of Sugar Kimie Fiew, Sugar for short, obviously. Sugar wore a pink shirt with vertical zig-zag fringes, some plain jeans with a black mini skirt over the top, yellow fingerless gloves with the letter 'W' in sky blue, and plain white shoes. Her green eyes outlined in a shade of sky blue continued to sparkle happillly as she went over to Wave, being the purple swallow, and Rouge, being the obvious white bat. "Wave, Rouge. This is my long time friend Emily." Sugar said once both arrived.

"Hey Emily." Wave said, a small smile on her face, Rouge looking at Emily, no emotion on her face quite yet until she smiled suddenly.

"Hm, Hi Emily, I am Rouge." Rouge said introducing herself, Emily smiled smiled a small bit.

"Emily and I have been friends for the longest of times, probably since Kindergarden." Sugar explained, Rouge and Wave nodding understandingly. The sound of the bell ringing, meaning school was starting now. All the students started to hurry to get their supplies and went off to class. And to Emily's surprise she was in Math class with Sugar, which she was happy about, but also that red and black hedgehog, the violet chameleon, and the red echinda. But she also regonized Rouge and Wave as well. She sat down near the back, but not too near the be, since the 'mysterous' group of males were back there.

"Well class, I will be you're math instructor, Vector. And I guess I'll get started with the attendance." The green crocodile said before turning to his desk, searching for his attendance clipboard. "Ah." He said. "Rouge T. Bat?" He called.

"Present." Rouge stated simply as she relaxed a bit in her seat.

"Knuckles T. Echinda?" Vector called next.

"Yo." The red echinda said in a rough tone with a quick raise of his hand before he set it down, he was obviously Knuckles.

"Sugar Kimie Fiew?" The crocodile called looking around the classroom.

"Here." The white beagle answered simply.

"Shadow T. Hedgehog?" He called next.

"Here..." The red and black hedgehog said.

"So he's Shadow and the echinda is Knuckles, now to find out who that chameleon is..." Emily thought as she quickly glanced back matching faces with names.

"Emily Moonlight Rinku?" Vector called.

"Here." Emily said quickly looking forward.

"Miles Prower?" Vector called, slightly confused. Yes, Tails of course was smart enough to go to highschool.

"Tails please, and I'm here..." Tails said with the raise of his hand.

"And Espio T. Chameleon?" Vector said finally.

"Present..." Espio stated. Once Vector checter everyone down he set his board down, and started to get out the current assignment.

"Espio is that chameleon, Shadow is that hedgehog, and Knuckles is that echinda.." Emily thought, finally pieceing togeather the mysterious trio.

"Looks like Sonic and Amy arn't here, they might be off in Chemistry or something... because I think they have one..." Rouge whispered to Wave, Wave nodded.

"Rouge.. Wave, no talking." Vector stated before starting to write on the board.

* * *

Okay, I'm aware that there's a lot of talking in this one, but again, it's the beginning, it's supposed to start off like this... right? Well, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but if you don't like it, why are you reading up to this point? Hmph, no matter. Don't flame, just give my helpful critique if possible, and please R&R :3 

MSI Jimmy's Bitch.


End file.
